punished my those we do not desire
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: Matt's dad has been beating Matt up but no-one knows, what will happen when Tekeru stays for a few days. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire (Part 1)  
*Matts point of view*  
  
The room was dark and a strong scent of alcohol drifted through out the apartment. My face was buried in my pillow, I was crying I didn't want to go back out there. My body lay limp stretched out across my bed. My father had come home, he was drunk and clutching my report card on a test I did last week, I had gotten an (F) and my father and beaten me. Tekeru my brother, doesn't know that dad beats me, I guess I don't want him too. I would of hated Tekeru to live with dad, he wouldn't of survived his thrashes. He's to little to know that I get beaten by dad with a spanner or screwdriver from dads tool box. I finally fell asleep, it was Friday, the beginning of the Easter holidays .   
  
The next day I was woken up my the familiar ring of the phone, Dad answered it as I waited cautiously behind my door wondering who it was. A few minuets later Dad put the phone down, he had annoyed look on his face. "YAMATO!!" he shouted. My hands trembled as I opened the door and stood in front of my worst night mare. "Y.. yes sir?" I replied shaky.  
"It seems Tekeru will be spending a few knights here". He answered. Right then, Right there my world collapsed. Tekeru would see me beaten by dad. He didn't deserve that!.  
  
A few hours later I walked passed all the apartments looking for 143, Tekeru and Mom's apartment. I walked passed Izzy' s just as he was coming out. "Hi Yamato!" Izzy greeted me with a smile. "Hey". I replied shaky. "Is everything OK Matt?" Izzy asked concerned. "NO.... uh...yeah... I have to go pick up Tekeru!" I replied while running off. "Say hi to him from me" Izzy shouted after me.   
  
I finally Reached Mom and Tekeru' s apartment and knocked on the door. "Yamato!" greeted mom throwing her arms around me. "Tekeru honey, Yamato' s here!" Called mom. "YAMATO!!!!!!" screamed Tekeru in joy while jumping into my arms. "Hey little' bro!" I replied as happy as I could get. "Be good for your father you two" warned Mom in her calm sweet voice.   
  
I held Tekeru' s hand as we walked back to my apartment, I knew that dad would come home drunk and I shuddered at the thought of Tekeru seeing of being involved in dads drunk state. We were just about to go in when Taichi and Sora came along kicking a soccer ball to each other. "Hey Yamato, Tekeru, How are you?" asked Sora and Taichi. "Fine". I lied. " Are you sure?" Taichi asked putting his hand on Tekeru' s forehead. "YES!" I shouted jerking Tekeru away and pulling him and my self into the dark uninviting apartment. With that I slammed the door in Taichi' s face causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the steel bars that surrounded all the apartments in that cubical.  
  
That night Tekeru lay in my arms while I told him a story, Just then my dad walked into my room, his fists clenched......  
  
To Be continued.....   
  
  
That was my first fic, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if I should make the next part.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire.   
(Part 2) *Matts pov*  
Last sentence That night Tekeru lay in my arms while I told him a story, just then my dad walked into my room his fists clenched.  
  
"Daddy!" smiled Tekeru as I pulled him closer. I could tell that dad was drunk and angry. "I JUST GOT A CALL FROM TAICHI'S MOTHER!!!!!!". I shuddered remembering Taichi.  
"IF YOU LIKE FIGHTING SO MUCH THEN FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!!!!!!!" shouted my dad. Tekeru clung on to me but I had to put him aside before he got involved. Dad picked up a draw from my chest-of-drawers and smashed it over my back. Tekeru burst into tears and ran to me. "Don't hurt him dad please!" Tekeru pleaded. Dad turned me on my back and punched me in the stomach. "Yamato!!!" Dad turned to Tekeru, threw him on the ground then hit him in the face with the back part of a chef's knife. Tekeru lay on the ground crying like I've never seen him cry before. Dad walked out to go sober, slamming the door behind him. Tears of blood ran down my cheeks as I glanced over at Tekeru, he was crying like I've never seen him cry before, his face had a dark red bruise that made me want to throw up. I managed to slide over to Tekeru and rock him gently in my arms. I reached for my harmonica and played 'little brightness'. Tekeru's favourite song, even though my body was thrashed.  
  
A few minuets later Tekeru stoped crying and fell asleep, I lay him on my bed and undressed, then headed for the shower. Water ran down my body stinging the wound and causing me to move a lot. I came out and put a towel around my waste and chest. I glanced over at the door, Tekeru as standing there staring at me in horror. " why didn't you tell anyone Matt?" asked Tekeru quietly. He never called me Matt, only when he was absolutely frightened or upset. " Dad said he would hurt you and Mom if I told anyone,... please don't tell anyone Tekeru, please!". I pleaded. "I love you Yamato!". Replied Tekeru.  
  
The next day Dad told us to go to the bank and hand in a check for him. We left at 3:15pm and walked to the bank, I couldn't help but stare at where Dad had hit Tekeru. Tekeru just babbled on about nothing in particular, trying to sound happy but I knew deep down he was afraid to go back. We entered the bank and were about to hand in the check when a guy with a black mask and gun entered yelling! "THIS IS A HOLDUP EVERY ONE GET DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Another cliff hanger, you must hate me for these. Please review.  
  
Kari  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire.   
part 3   
  
Everyone in the bank lay down, as the bandit pointed the gun at the accountant behind the window. "Please don't shoot". She begged. "Hurry up and I won't". replied the bandit annoyed at the accountants jabbering. My arm rested on Takeru's back as if to say: Don't get up until he's gone. The accountant finished putting the money in the bag and the bandit moved away with the gun still pointed at her. He then pointed the gun at a chubby kind of man and forced him to give him his wallet. The man did as he said knowing that if he didn't the bandit would shoot.  
  
I looked around still covering Takeru with my arm and still on the ground. I wanted to get Takeru out fast, but I couldn't find the opportunity, plus if we tried the bandit might see us and shoot. Why did this happen to me, me... and my little brother.  
  
Suddenly a soccer ball smashed through the window, hitting the bandit in the back of his head and causing him to put his head through the glass shield of which the accountant lay behind and knocked him out. "Oh.. sorry" said a familiar voice stepping in through the broken window, it was Taichi. I stood up picking up Takeru as well. Almost immediately the alarms went off alerting the police.  
  
10 minutes later the police came and arrested the bandit, newspaper reporters and channel 9 came and interviewed Taichi who didn't even know what was going on.  
  
I grabbed Takeru's hand and we walked down the path away from the police cars, away from the crowd and most of all away from Taichi, even though he saved our lives. I didn't feel like going back, I didn't want to see Dad, I don't want Takeru getting hurt again. Tears welled up in my eyes but I sniffed them back furiously. I could tell that Takeru was getting scared again, I shouldn't take him back, He really doesn't deserve it. "We're not going back!" I said with out realizing. "What do you mean Yamato?" replied Takeru. " We're going to try find mom okay Takeru !"I said firmly. Just as I pulled Takeru to the other direction, I noticed a car following us, It was dad, he was yelling at us to get back home. I grabbed Takeru's arm and ran like I'd never ran before. Dad got out of the car and ran after us. Takeru slowed down so I stopped and put him on my back, then started running again. I reached Joe's house and banged on the door hard until Joe answered. "You got to hide us... NOW!!!!!" I shouted in Joes face putting Takeru down. "uh.. okay, go to my room, it's the first door on the left!" he replied shaky. Dad reached the door and threw Joe out the way.   
(a/n: Joe is home alone.)  
"I'll get you YAMATO!!!!' I herd dad shout as he opened Joes door. "Yamato!" screamed Takeru as dad entered.  
  
To Be continued.............  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire.  
Part 4.  
  
Dad raised his hand to hit me, but suddenly- "boom bubble!!"- "Blue Blaster!!" 2 familiar voices cried out, before dad fell backwards unconscious. "Gabumon, Patamon,.....But how did you get out of Digiworld?" I asked surprised at their amazing rescue. "Genai let us but only for 48 hours" replied Patamon crawling onto Takeru's hat. "Matt who was that trying to hurt you?" asked Gabumon in a concerned voice.  
(a/n: The digimon calls Yamato, Matt)  
"uh.. well... he our dad!" I said looking at Takeru who had his head down." But why was your dad trying to get you Matt" asked Patamon who had slid down Takeru's back and made himself comfortable on Joe's Pillow. "That's what I want to know!" Called Joe walking into his room with a worried look. "I'd rather not say!" I replied petting Gabumon. "Hiya people.!" Gommamon called rushing into Joe's room. "are all the other digimon back?. I asked. "No only us!" replied Gabumon.   
  
"I'll call the cops!" said Joe running to the phone. "NO!!!!" I found my self screaming. I ran down the hall to when Joe was and tackled him to the ground. "YAMATO!!.. what are you doing!" yelled Joe. "You can't call the police!" I replied shaking. "Why the hell not!. That guy tried to murder you for gods sake. Shouted Joe pushed me out the way and dialling for the police. Tears welled up in my eyes as I grabbed then connection cord that was connected to the phone and yanked at it, causing the line to go dead just as Joe was about to tell his address. "What's wrong with you Yamato!?" asked Joe, his eyes full of concern. "Dad said that if I told the police he would hurt Takeru." I replied quietly.   
  
There was aloud thud in Joe's room and suddenly Gommamon and Gabumon came rushing out yelling that dad had awoken and had Takeru. "TAKERU!!!!!" I screamed running in Joe's room. Takeru struggled in dads arm as he pulled out a syringe and pressed it into Takeru's arm. "no... NO!!!!" I yelled running towards dad and pushing him through the mirror. I knelt down next to Takeru and called for Gabumon, then I noticed something,.. Patamon was missing. I put Takeru on Gabumon's back then we all ran out onto the road.  
  
We had been running for almost an hour when we finally stoped, Takeru had turned a bluey-pur-ply kind of colour. I think we'd better take Takeru to the hospital before the stuff your dad injected into him spreads. Takeru's had wobbled then fell of his head knocking Patamon out of it. "Have a nice trip" joked Gommamon.  
"Very funny" replied Patamon.  
  
I could tell that Takeru hadn't much time, I just didn't know how to get him safely to a hospital before,...before he dies...............  
  
To be continued.....................   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire pt.5   
  
We ran into the hospital, telling Gabumon, Patamon and Gommamon to wait out side before anyone saw them. "Quick you got to help my brother!!" I screamed at the nurse. "Alright, uh... where are your parents?" She asked. I didn't know how to answer so I said the first thing that came to my head. "At a conference!" I replied quickly.   
  
Doctors surrounded Takeru inspecting him. Suddenly a doctor came out, he had a concerned look. "Your brother has been injected by a type of powerful drug,... It's not like a virus and the only way to get it into his system is to inject it in with a syringe". Said the doctor. I didn't know how to answer that, I couldn't tell them the truth, yet if I don't...... I'm do confused! "well... uh...!" I couldn't tell them, so I just ran. "Stop him!!" yelled the doctor.   
  
I couldn't run anymore, so I hid in an operating theatre. I was glad that there wasn't an operation in process. I suddenly heard sirens and knew that the doctor had called the police. I couldn't leave the hospital with out Takeru and Joe, yet I couldn't tell the police about dad. He would go after mom and kill her if he found out the police were after him because he had been abusing me.   
  
I snuck out of the theatre but no sooner that I left, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, only to find myself staring at a police officer. I couldn't hold back the tears, I just burst out crying, not knowing what I was doing. I clenched my fists like my dad and threatened to punch the officer, big mistake. He stared at me, not knowing what to do, I think he was just a rookie. "I can punch really hard you know!" I screamed at him. "Listen kid I don't want to revolt to violence, all we want to know is how you got drugs, then we will take you down to the station that's all." He replied as calmly as possible. "I cant tell you, he'll hurt me and my family...oops!" I said automatically, not thinking.  
  
I jumped up punching the officer in the face and ran out of the hospital, I would come back for Takeru later. "wait Matt!" shouted Gabumon. I didn't stop, I wont stop not for Gabumon, not for the police and not for.....Takeru!. I didn't look where I was going and bumped into Tai and Kari. I fell backward onto the rough asphalt, just as the police were coming. "MOVE!!!" I shouted running passed a group of old people.   
  
I found myself in an ally, it was just small enough for a car not to fit through. I was nearly out when I got pulled back and thrust up against a wall. I stared in horror at my attacker. "It couldn't be.... D..ad!" I said, my voice wobbly. "You stupid piece of shit!" He screamed. I tried to get free but he punched my stomach hard. "WHEN I FIND YOU BROTHER I WILL CUT HIS THRAT SLOWLY, AND MAKE YOU WHATCH HIS SLOW DEATH!! He shouted. "No leave Takeru alone! I said. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!" dad shouted, his foot leaning on my throat. "N.. No!" I managed to say. Dad pressed his foot harder against my throat. "TELL ME!!!!!" He replied. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't say that Takeru was in hospital. "You're a very smart boy Yamato and smart boys think, so that means he's in hospital." Dad said cleverly. It was like he read my mind, he ran out of the ally, jumped in his car and drove to the hospital. I got up and came face to face with the whole police force.................  
  
To be continued..............   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire part 6  
  
I sat silently on a chair in the room of the head officer. He had asked me questions that I'd refused to answer and getting him annoyed. "who is after you,..?" He asked. "....." I replied with nothing. "ANSWER ME DAMIT!!" He shouted. "Can you not shout, because when you do you spit." I replied in a smart tone, I really don't think I should have done that.   
  
" I have no time for this, tell me who is after you?!" he said trying to sound calm. "If I tell you he will kill my brother and mom!" I replied almost crying. "Where is your dad?" he asked me. I didn't reply. "I said where is you dad?" He asked again, only to hear once again nothing. "I SAID..." but before he could finished I screamed out the most dumbest this. "HE IS THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER YOU DAMB COP!!!, NOW HE'S ON HIS WAY TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE MY LITTLE BROTHER IS, HAPPY!!!!!!!" I didn't believe what I just said. I quickly got up and ran out the building heading back to the hospital, passing staring people.   
  
I ran into the hospital, the silent building made it eerie to be in there. I clenched my fists like dad had done before he hit Takeru, ran to his room. If dad has hurt Takeru, I.. I.. I don't know what I'd do!   
  
I rushed into Takeru's room, dad wasn't there and Takeru lay in bed showing no signs of irritation, his skin seemed to be back to it's normal colour and it looked as though he was still breathing and fighting fit. I picked him up, he was still in his green clothes. I decided to take him out of the hospital before dad showed up. "Wake up Takeru!" I urged him. "What?... Yamato!" He replied, a face fill of joy. "C'mon dads on his way, we have to leave!" I said, my voice filled with fear. "Yamato......uh...can you hold my hand?" He asked, every now and again his voice braking. I stared down at him curiously... "yeah sure!" I said with a smile, picking up his hand.  
  
I could tell that he was terrified of dad, who used to take us both to ball games and play with us. Then he started to drink and come home late, Mom got sick of that so she through him out the house. Dad took her to court and bargained for one of us. I knew that dad wouldn't stop getting drunk and I had learned in school that drunk people do crazy things, so I went with him, part happy, that Takeru wouldn't know, yet part sad that I would become a victim of dads drunk form.  
  
We turned a corner, suddenly something jumped at us. Thinking it was dad I was just about to punch it when a familiar cry came from it. "EEK!!... don't punch me!!!" Said the voice. "Izzy?" I questioned. " Yamato, Takeru!" sighed Izzy in relief. "Joe told me about you dad, as soon as I heard Takeru was in hospital I rushed over. "I'm fine, have you seen Patamon?" Takeru asked his face drained of the joyfulness. "Patamon??... why would I have seen Patamon?" Izzy asked. "Genai sent Gabumon, patamon and Gommamon here, but only for 48 hours!" replied.   
"I'm gong to get you little Takeru...!!!!!" Dads voice echoed through the dark halls of the hospital.  
  
He suddenly jumped out of no-where a gun in his right hand pointing it strait at Takeru...  
  
To be continued...   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Punished by those we do not desire part 7  
  
Dad stared at us, the gun pointed at Takeru. We couldn't run, I've seen dad use the gun before, He shot 3 whine glasses in a row, shattering the glass everywhere. Dad grinned evilly at Takeru and loaded the gun, just like before, Gommamon came rushing in just in time knocking the gun out of dads hand.  
  
Automatically I grabbed Takeru and Izzy and dashed out onto the roof of the 12 story hospital roof. Patamon flew down gently onto Takeru's hat and Gabumon and Gommamon came running up the stares.   
We were trapped, there was noway out of this one. I looked down and could just make out the sirens and lights flashing and knew the police had finely arrived.  
  
I glanced at Izzy, he was typing on his computer. "What are you doing!?" I asked. "Maybe you dad has a black gear in him!" Izzy stated sarcastically. I snatched his laptop and put it down on the other side of the rooftop.   
  
Just then Dad broke open the door, he had retrieved his gun and loaded it again. "NOW DIE YOU DAMB KID!!!!!!" he screamed at me, pulling the trigger. Those last few moments were the worst, cause at that second Gabumon jumped at me taking full force of the bullets and falling off the side of the hospital. "GABUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed diving for the edge and grabbing onto his arm. Tears flowed down my face as I tried to get my faithful dieing friend back up.  
  
Takeru and Izzy watched in horror as Gabumon's fur turned an awful red. "Don't go,... just hang on while I get you up,...please!" I pleaded trying to get Gabumon back up. My crest glowed wildly as tears hit Gabumon's soft fur, I managed to pull him up but I could tell that he couldn't survive. "you... you... ANIMAL!!!!!" I shouted at dad tackling him to the ground and punching him over and over again.  
  
Dad pushed me on the ground hard as the police surrounded us. Dad loaded his gun again and shot 3 of the cops. Gabumon still lay still, yet I could tell it was healing, because digimon have healing powers. Dad suddenly grabbed Izzy, held him over the side of the hospital and threatened to drop him. "HELP ME!!!! Cried Izzy.   
  
Takeru watched, I could tell that he thought this was a bade dream but in some cases I think he thinks otherwise. Izzy squirmed in dads arms. "PATAMON............DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Takeru, his crest glowing rapidly.  
  
Patamon...... digivolve to...... ANGEMON!!!" Shouted Patamon   
  
"Hand of fate.!" Yelled Angemon knocking dad down and releasing Izzy. "Good work Angemon". Congratulated Takeru. " All in a days work TK" he replied. "What is that?" asked one of the cops. " I don't kn..know!" Replied the captain.   
  
Gabumon got up and got ready to digivolve, but I wouldn't let him. "Your too weak, If you digivolve you could kill your self." I said my crest's light beaming through my blood stained shirt. Dad turned around, he knew he couldn't escape the police. The captain stepped forward and cuffed him.  
  
Angemon de-digivolved back to Patamon and fell asleep, as Takeru picked him up and put him on his head. "YOU LITTLE SHIT YAMATO, WHEN I GET OUT I WILL KILL JEENIE!" He shouted as the police took him away.  
  
(a/n: Jeenie is matt and TK's mom)  
  
"I don't think you'll be getting out anytime soon...... Dad!" I said.  
  
All of a sudden Gabumon, Patamon and Gommamon glowed, We all instantly knew that it was time for them to go back. Takeru started to cry as he hugged Patamon and put him gently down. "Bye, Bye TK" said Patamon, who tears in his eyes as he climbed on Gabumon's Back. "Good bye friend!" I said with a warm smile. "Don't say goodbye Matt, We'll see each other soon!" He replied, soon after disappearing.  
  
The police took Izzy home, called mom and took us to the closes hospital from here. They had to move all the patients to another hospital because this one shut down from all the commotion.   
  
We never saw dad again and I got to live with Takeru and Mom. I also made Izzy and Joe promise not to tell anyone about dad and Takeru and I being abused. They agreed and after that I had a better life and for once did quite well in school. I got the courage to say thankyou to Taichi for getting the Bandit caught and saving all our lives and we ended up being best friends, even though we still fight a lot. Takeru also seemed a lot happier to have me live with them and he became best friends with Hikari, Taichi' s little sister.   
  
For once in my life I can be happy and not have to worry about being "Punished by those we do not desire"  
  
  
  
End   
(a/n: I hope you liked it. Please Read, Review and Rate. Thanks)  
  
  
  
  
~Kari~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
